


Sitting on Top of the World

by Aurone



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18OI AU Week (Yuri!!! on Ice), 18OI AU Week 2020 (Yuri!!! on Ice), 18OI AU Week 2020: Day 6, Boys Kissing, Drowning, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Surfing, Swimming, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurone/pseuds/Aurone
Summary: Mila and Emil own a custom surfboard shop.  In order to make ends meet, they also teach surfing lessons.  Usually, Emil lets Mila handle the surfing lessons, but then Sara and Michele walk into the shop asking for lessons. Emil decides that he can teach them, himself.  Cue surfing with a side of pining.Written for the 18OI AU Week Day 6:  Shop AU.
Relationships: Michele Crispino/Emil Nekola
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: 18OI AU Week 2020





	Sitting on Top of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: Chapter 1 has a drowning incident in it.

Emil was working on a custom ordered board when they walked into his shop. The boy walked in first and immediately caught Emil’s attention. 

_ He has unusual eyes. Man, he is cute.  _

The boy (to the girl he was with) said, “Sara are you sure this is the place?”

She sighed. “Yes, Mickey. It’s where everyone said to go for surfing lessons. Now stop being rude.”

It was only then that Michele noticed Emil working behind the counter. Emil smiled at them.

Michele thought  _ Hell, he’s huge and he is smiling at Sara. It will not do for her to have this guy be her instructor. I have to do something about this.  _

Emil asked, “Can I help you with something?”

Michele replied, “Yes, my sister and I would like to get some surfing lessons.”

Sara’s eyes got big.  _ I didn’t think he wanted lessons. Wonder what changed his mind.  _

Emil said, “Then you’ve come to the right place. We give beginner lessons in the afternoon.”

Michele said, “Great. How do we sign up?

Emil said, “I can take care of that for you.”

He pulled out a clipboard that was on a shelf underneath the cash register. 

Grabbing a pen, he asked, “Names?”

Michele replied, “Michele and Sara Crispino.”

Emil asked, “When would you like to start?”

Sara replied, “As soon as we can.”

Emil said, “My partner and I are free this afternoon if you want to start today?”

Sara said, “Yes, please.”

Emil said, “We ask that you pay for 5 lessons and for the board rental in advance.”

Michele said, “That’s fine.”

Michele got out his wallet as Emil fished around for the paperwork that they needed to sign. Emil gave them the forms to fill out while he rang up their lessons and rental. Michele inwardly groaned at the amount he was spending but handed over his credit card to Emil to pay for the lessons. 

_ It’s a small price to pay to keep this brute away from Sara.  _

When they were finished with the paperwork, Emil put it and the receipt in a file and put it away.

He said, “My name is Emil and my partner who teaches most of the classes is Mila. We usually like to start around 2 or so. It gives my partner a break. She teaches a more advanced class in the mornings. If you two will come by around 1:30, then we will get the rental boards sorted for you before the class starts.”

Michele and Sara nodded. 

“See you then,” Sara said as the two left the shop. 

Later that afternoon

Mila came into the shop. “I see that you added two people for lessons today.”

Emil replied, “Yep.”

“The class was already full, Emil.”

“I know. I’m going to teach them.”

“What in the world would possess you to teach a class? Last I knew you hated it.”

“Well, we need the money and they wanted to start today, so I figured I could survive teaching a few lessons.”

“Uh, huh. So what’s the real reason?”

“What do you mean I just told you. . .”

Just then Michele and Sara walked into the shop. 

Emil said, “That’s them.”

Mila looked at the siblings. 

Raising her eyebrow, she said, “Now I see.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing. See you on the beach.”

“Mila, what did you. . .”

Mila walked into the back of the shop to get her gear.

Michele walked up to Emil.

He sighed. “We’re here.”

Emil thought  _ for someone who wants to take lessons, he doesn’t seem very excited.  _

Emil said, “Good. Let’s get you fitted for some boards and we’ll head out to the beach.”

Sara asked, “Are we the only ones in the class?”

Emil replied, “The other class was full so I decided to teach you two myself if that’s okay. If you’d rather be with a group, I can see where we can fit you in.”

Michele said, “The group. . .”

Sara interrupted. “No. It’s fine.”

Michele scowled at his sister. 

Emil asked, “Are you sure? It won’t hurt my feelings or anything.”

Sara reiterated, “It’s fine. We’ll get more help this way, right? It’s kinda like private lessons.” 

Emil said, “Alright, then let’s go get your boards and get to it.”

Emil took them into the room where they kept all their boards. He took a good look at each one of the twins and then selected longboards for them that suited their size and height. He handed the boards to Sara and Michele and disappeared into the back to fetch his personal board. It was a fancier board.

Sara said, “Wow. Your board is pretty.”

Emil said, “Thanks. I designed it myself.” 

Sara asked, “You design boards?”

Emil said, “It’s supposed to be our main business, doing custom boards. I’m just not well known enough to do just that. So we do lessons and board rentals as well to keep the business going. Gotta pay the rent somehow.”

Sara nodded. Michele rolled his eyes at the attention his sister was paying the surfer boy. 

Michele asked, “Can we go now?”

Emil, picking up his board, said, “Sure. Let’s go.”

Emil walked out the front door and waited for them to exit the building before locking up. He led them down the beach to a spot he had in mind. Sara and Michele walked a bit behind him. 

Sara hissed, “Mickey, don’t be rude. He is doing us a favor.”

Michele said, “And I’m sure that you have nothing to do with why he is doing us this favor.”

Sara smirked. “It’s not me he keeps looking at.”

Michele said, “What?”

Sara said, “He does keep sneaking looks at us, but he’s looking at you, Mickey, not me.”

Michele said, “Whatever.”

Emil stopped and turned towards the siblings and said, “This will do. We are going to practice some of the moves you will use to surf on land before trying it in the water.”

Sara said, “Okay.”

Emil laid his board on the sand and the twins did the same. 

Emil instructed, “Lay stomach down on your board. Make sure that you are lined up in the center of your board.”

Emil demonstrated and the siblings followed his example. He had them practice paddling and popping up off the board until they were comfortable with the motions and tired from practicing.

Michele asked, “We’re not getting in the water today?”

Emil replied, “Not today. I wanted to get you comfortable with the motions before getting into the water.”

Michele, disappointed, said, “Oh, okay.”

Emil said, “That’s the end of the lesson today. Will you be back tomorrow?”

Sara said, “Definitely.”

Emil smiled. “Let’s take the boards back to the shop.”

They walked in silence back to Emil’s shop. He put the rental boards away. 

Emil said, “See you tomorrow.”

He waved at the siblings but only Sara waved back. 

Michele hissed, “Don’t encourage him.”

Sara shook her head. “You are so dense, brother.”

They walked back down to the beach to take in a little more sun before they went back to the hotel. They saw Emil walk by with his board. He didn’t see them as he walked towards the water. He started paddling out towards the waves. They watched him ride a few waves. 

Sara said, “He seems to be pretty good at it.”

Mila, who had been walking past after her class, said, “He used to do it professionally until an injury took him out of the circuit.”

Sara turned towards the voice and said, “Really?”

Mila nodded. 

Michele asked, “And he didn’t go back when he recovered?”

Mila said, “He has just now recovered completely. In fact, this is the first time I’ve seen him surf since the accident.”

Sara said, “Oh.”

Mila said, “I’ve been trying to get him back in the water for weeks now. You two must be something special if you got him to go back to the water.”

Sara shrugged. “We didn’t do or say anything.”

Mila said, “No matter what you did or didn’t do I am glad it spurred him to get back to surfing. He really loves it, you know?”

Sara nodded. “What is your name? I saw you at the shop with Emil but we didn’t get introduced.”

Mila replied, “I’m Mila. I’m Emil’s business partner. I usually do all the surfing lessons. Emil has never seemed interested in teaching before. . . until you two.”

Sara replied, “I’m Sara and this is my brother Michele.” 

Mila shook each of their hands. “It’s nice to meet you but I’ve got to get going. Someone’s got to open the shop for rental returns.”

Sara nodded and watched as Mila walked back towards the shop.

Michele said, “See, I told you. He has the hots for you and that’s why he is teaching us.”

Sara sighed. “No, brother. I think you've got it all wrong. I think it’s you he has the hots for. I think if I had signed up by myself, I would be in Mila’s class right now.”

Michele just shook his head. “Well, at least I am here to keep an eye on things.”

Sara rolled her eyes. “Whatever you say, Mickey.”

The next day 

Michele and Sara showed up at the shop at 2 like instructed. 

Emil said, “Hi, there. Glad that you decided to come back.”

Sara said, “Hi. We are ready for lesson two.”

Emil said, “Great. Just let me close up the shop. Mila has already headed out for her class.”

He brought out their rental boards and closed up the shop.

As they walked along the beach Sara said, “We saw you surfing yesterday.”

Emil’s eyebrows hit his hairline. “Did you?”

Michele said, “Yeah, it was fairly impressive.”

Emil blushed at the compliment. Rubbing the back of his neck he said, “Uh, thanks. It's been a while since I’d been out on the water and I wanted to practice a bit before I took you guys out.”

Sara asked, “What are we doing today?”

Emil replied, “Well, first I want to see what kind of swimmers you two are. You need to be a pretty strong swimmer to surf. And then we might paddle around on the boards a bit to get you used to the currents and the actual motion of paddling.”

Michele got very quiet. 

Sara hissed, “You should tell him.”

Michele said, “No, it’ll be fine.”

Sara said, “Mickey. . .”

Emil asked, “Is something wrong.”

Michele quickly replied, “No.”

Sara sighed. 

They made their way down the beach to the water. 

Emil said, “Let’s leave the boards on the beach and just swim a bit for now.”

Emil walked into the water and gestured for them to join him. Sara eagerly ran into the water. She ran out a little further than where Emil had stopped and started swimming. Emil watched her for a minute. 

_ She’s a good swimmer. Nothing to worry about with her. But her brother seems a little reluctant, I wonder if he can swim as well as she can.  _

He watched as Michele waded into the water apprehensively. 

Emil asked, “Everything ok?”

Michele nodded. He waded past Emil and started to swim. 

_ Not bad. Not as good as Sara. Might have to watch him a bit closer.  _

He was just about to tell them to head back to shore when a larger wave came to shore. It knocked Emil off his feet. Once he got his feet back underneath him, he brushed his wet hair out of his eyes and looked for Michele and Sara. He spotted Sara easily enough and waved her back to shore and then looked around for Michele but couldn’t see him anywhere. He started to panic. He waded out towards where he had last seen Michele. His eyes caught a flash of color. Emil started swimming like his life depended on it towards the flash. He saw Michele floundering in the water. Michele had stopped fighting the water by the time Emil made it to him. Emil grabbed him and pushed his head above water. He took a shallow breath, closed his eyes, and then stopped breathing. 

Emil said, “Shit, Michele. Don’t you die on me.” 

He got the boy back to shore and laid him on his back on the sand. He opened his mouth looking for any obstructions. Then he breathed into Michele’s mouth. As he went to do the compressions, Michele coughed and spit up the water in his lungs. Emil turned him on his side so he wouldn’t choke on the water. Michele opened his eyes to basically being held by Emil. He could feel the heat of Emil’s hands on his skin.

Michele blushed and then said, “What happened?”

Emil said, “You almost died! Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t a confident swimmer.”

Michele, sat up and said, “Uh, sorry?”

Emil made a sound of frustration and ran his fingers through his hair. He stood up and walked away from Michele going just a little way down the beach. Once Sara made it back to the beach, she came running over. 

Sara asked, “What happened?”

Michel coughed and then said, “Evidently, I nearly drowned?”

“Mickey! Are you alright?”

“I seem to be okay.”

“I told you to tell him.”

“I know. I think he’s mad at me. He may not want to teach us anymore.”

_ Why do I feel upset at that? I didn’t want these lessons in the first place.  _

“Well, he should be mad. I wouldn’t blame him if he passed us to Mila, and washed his hands of us.” 

“I’m sorry. You’re right. I should have told him. I messed up your lessons.”

“You should probably apologize to him too.”

Michele got up off the beach and slowly approached Emil. 

_ Has he been crying? Did I upset him that much? Shit.  _

Michele, looking down, started, “Uh, Emil?”

Emil turned to look at him. 

Michele continued, “I’m really sorry, okay? I should have told you I wasn’t a great swimmer.”

Emil said, “Yes, you should have.”

Emil shook his head, “I just can’t. We’re done. Just leave your boards. I’ll get them. Have Sara take you to get checked out.”

Michele stepped back from Emil. “Okay.”

He hung his head as he walked back to Sara.

Sara asked, “What did he say?”

Michele said, “We’re done. He wants you to take me to get checked out. Make sure that I am okay.”

They started slowly walking back to the hotel. 

Sara asked, “Are we supposed to come back tomorrow?”

“He didn’t say.”

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry, Sara. I really thought I’d be okay.”

“I know. I am glad he was able to get to you. You could’ve died.”

“I know.”

Sara stopped and hugged her brother. “It’s going to be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come by and say hi on [tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/auronevardell) or join us on the [ 18OI Discord Channel ](https://discord.gg/TYMxcAB)


End file.
